A battery module for an electric automobile or a hybrid car is configured by arranging a plurality of single cells each of which includes a flat-shaped main body having a power generating element therein and electrode terminals including a positive electrode and a negative electrode. By using a connection member (busbar) to connect electrode terminals of adjacent single cells, the plurality of the single cells are connected in parallel or in series.
Here, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a battery-connecting plate that is configured by incorporating a plurality of busbars by insert molding on a base plate made of synthetic resin. By attaching the battery-connecting plate to a plurality of single cells, the plurality of the busbars are integrally connected.
Here, when attaching the battery-connecting plate (cell wiring module) to the single cells, it is necessary to prevent a problem from occurring due to a dimensional error in an electrode pitch.
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to prevent the problem from occurring when attaching the battery-connecting plate to the single cells due to the dimensional error in the electrode pitch, a pitch adjustment means is provided on the base plate of the battery-connecting plate (cell wiring module) and the dimensional error in the electrode pitch is offset by the pitch adjustment means.